fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
My love is your love, your love is my love
My love is your love, your love is my love In dieser FF geht es um die Beziehung von Santana und Brittany. Allerdings erleben die beiden nicht nur schöne Tage zusammen. thumb|180px 'Kapitel 1:' Brittany: Schnell lief ich Richtug Chor-Raum zu der heutigen Glee Probe. Ich war spät dran und musste mich beeilen. Alle saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen und warteten auf mich. Möglichst unauffällig setzte ich mich auf den freien Stuhl neben Santana. Sie gab mir einen Kuss und flüsterte mir schnell "Schön das du da bist Süße!" ins Ohr. Ihr Atem kitzelte leicht an meinem Ohr und bereitete mir eine leichte Gänsehaut. Ich wollte ihr gerade sagen wie sehr ich sie liebte und über das Wochende vermisst hatte, als Mr. Shuhe uns störte "Santana, Brittany würdet ihr mir freundlicher Weise erlauben meinen Untericht weiter zu führen?" fragte er genervt. Wir schauten nach vorne und der Untericht ging weiter. Santana schob mir ihre Hand rüber und ich ergriff sie. Mit Santana an meiner Seite verging der Untericht relativ schnell und wir konnten endlich in die Pause gehen. Hand in Hand gingen wir aus dem Chor-Raum. Die Blicke der anderen machten uns schon lange nichts mehr aus. Wir waren glücklich zusammen und das war das einzigste was zählte. Als wir an unseren Spinden waren, um die Sachen für die nächste Stunde zu holen fragte ich Santana ob sie Lust hatte zu mir zu kommen. "Nein ich habe heute keine Zeit. Tut mir leid" eigendlich dachte ich sie würde ja sagen, da sie so gut wie immer ja sagte. "Warum kannst du heute nicht?" fragte ich mit leicht trauriger Stimme. "Weil ich heute schon etwas anderes vor habe." es schien nicht so als wolle sie mir sagen was sie vor hatte, deswegen fragte ich nicht weiter nach. Der Rest des Tages verging schnell. Doch am Abend langweilte ich mich. Ich setzte mich zusammen mit Lord Tubbington auf mein Bett und überlegte was ich jetzt machen könnte. Irgendwann begann ich mit meinem Handy zu spielen. Doch irgendwann wurde das auch langweilig und ich legte es zur Seite. Nach einiger Zeit wachte ich durch ein Piepen wieder auf. Es kam von meinem Handy. Verschlafen sah ich auf den Display und erkannte das ich eine SMS bekommen hatte. Ich rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und öffnete sie *Hey Britt, was geht den mit dir?! Was soll das heißen: ki458henuv ?? Puck* Erst verstand ich nicht was er damit meinte doch dann wurde mir klar, das Lord Tubbington die SMS an Puck geschrieben haben musste. Schnell antwortete ich ihm *Ohh tut mir leid. Das war mein Karter xD Britt* Puck antwortete gleich *Dein Karter?! Was will der den von mir?! ^^* *Weiß ich nich das musst du ihn fragen... Was machst du den eigendlich gerade so?* Lord Tubbington lag immer noch neben mir ich streichelte ihn und erklärte ihm das er das nicht machen solle "Tubbi das geht so nicht! Du kannst nich einfach irgendwelche Leute anschreiben. Nicht ohne mich vorher zu fragen, hast du verstanden?" "Miau" Ich lächelte zufrieden und las die nächste SMS. *Santana ist gerade bei mir ;D und was machst du?* Tränen schossen aus meinen Augen und liefen in Strömen über meine Wangen. Santana war bei Puck! Das war zu viel für mich. Betrügt sie mich etwa? Wütend warf ich mein Handy in die Ecke, was Lord Tubbington erschrecken und weg laufen lies. Ich vergrub mein Kopf in meinem Kopfkissen und heulte es voll. Nach über einer Stunde, in der ich nur geweint hatte schlief ich ein. 'Kapitel 2:' Am nächsten Morgen waren meine Tränen immer noch nicht getrocknet. Müde machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Schule. Ich beschloss Santana heute aus dem Weg zu gehen bis sie sich endschuldigen würde. Als ich zu meinem Spint ging sah ich schon von weitem das Santana dort auf mich wartete. Sofort liefen mir wieder Tränen übers Gesicht. Einige Meter von mir entfernt saß Artie in seinem Rollstuhl. Ich ging zu ihm und schob ihn durch die Gänge an Santana vorbei. Ohne sie zu beachten ging ich mit Artie an ihr vorbei. "Britt, was wird das? Wo schiebst du mich hin?" fragte er mch verwirrt. Dann sah er mir ins Gesicht und fragte verwundert "Was ist den mit dir los? Hast du mit Santana Streit? Ihr habt euch eben gar nicht beachtet." Er sah mich prüfend an und merkte gleich, das etwas nicht stimmte. "Gestern Abend war Santana bei Puck und sie hat es mir nicht gesagt. Ich habe es nur von Puck erfahren." kam es leise mit zitternder Stimme aus meinem Mund. Kurz drehte ich mich um und sah wie Santana alleine vor meinem Spind stand und verwirrt zu uns rüber sah. Ich schob Artie weiter bis uns Santana nicht mehr sehen konnte. "Britt, was ist den so schlimm daran? Sie darf sich doch auch mit anderen treffen." "Du weißt genau das die beide mal was mit einander hatten...Ich habe Angst Santana zu verlieren." Ich hörte wie Schritte in unsere Richtung kamen und wusste sofort das es nur Santanas Schritte sein konnten. thumb|300pxSchnell setzte ich mich auf Arties Schoß. Ich legte meine Arme um seine Schultern und flüsterte ihm zu "Bitte lach gleich." Er tat mir den Gefallen. Als Santana an uns vorbei ging schaute ich in ihre Richtung und versuchte ich zu lachen so als hätte Artie gerade etwas totall witziges gesagt. Doch es gelang mir nicht wirklich, es sah aus wie ein aufgesetztes Lächeln und das war es auch. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:LoveStory